Tangled: To win his heart
by purple puppies cute cute
Summary: Prince Flynn of Corana, son of Eugene and Rapunuzel, is to be wed by summers end, much to his dismay. But the prince may find that falling in love isnt bad if you re with the right person. Now Flynn must choose between eight different princesses, some who are there for fame, others for money, not many have come for love, but theres only one who will capture Flynns heart. R&R!
1. The news

There comes a time in every prince`s life, when he has to choose a bride. This is the story of how I chose mine. But, let`s face it, when you have magic hair, love adventure and your best friends are a horse and a chameleon, finding a girlfriend isn`t top priority. First, allow me to introduce myself, I am Flynn Eugene Fitzherbert, son of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel and crown prince of Corana. you know the tale of how my mom and dad got together, but I`ll tell you how i fell in love wit- Oh! Wait I can`t tell you yet, I`ll ruin the story. Okay so, I`ll start from the beginning...

It was a warm day in the kingdom of Corana, and the king and queen were contemplating a very important decision.

" Oh Eugene, I don`t know. If he finds out we did this he`ll hate us!" Rapunzel told her husband.

Eugene rolled his eyes at his wife, they`d been over this topic a thousand times.

The king sighed, " Blondie, you`re exaggerating again. Sure he`ll be mad at first, but a few rides with Max, his favorite dinner and a cup of hot chocolate, and he`ll forget we ever did anything wrong."

Rapunzel bit her lip in contemplation, her son`s anger and happiness in the future?, or her son`s happiness now and alone in the future? Eugene saw that she was a bit at war with herself, so he decided to reassure her.

He took her hand, making her look to him, " Hey, you know this is best for him and he technically has to do this, he is of age." The consort both soothed and stated, making the once blonde princess feel a lot better.

" You`re right, it`s totally not our fault." She said, more to herself than to Eugene. Rapunzel kept mumbling to herself, not noticing Eugene was walking her to their son`s room.

" I mean, we`d stop it if we could, right? and he`s old enough to understand, he`s seven-teen! Of course he`ll understand. I bet he`ll understand completely! Yeah, he sure will." Rapunzel concluded, feeling much more confident. until she saw that she was in front of her son`s bedroom.

" Wait, we`re telling him now?!" She asked Eugene, who smirked in reply.

" No, you`re telling him now." He said, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Rapunzel`s face. Rapunzel was utterly terrified, what if he hated her after this? was she acting like Gothel would have? She was such a terrible mother!

" Come on, I`ll be right there the whole time." Eugene told her, she turned to him in an instant.

" Why can`t you tell him!? You`re the dad!" Rapunzel practically screamed, Eugene`s eyes went wide at her sudden outburst.

" Because Blondie, it`s tradition for the boy`s mother to arrange the marriage, therefore you have to tell him." Eugene recited, having rehearsed in case Rapunzel decided to chicken out.

Just then, Flynn emerged from his room, hair disheveled from sleep. He looked at his parents, confused as to why they were outside his room.

" What are you guys doing?" he asked tiredly. Eugene looked to Rapunzel to Flynn, signaling for her to tell him the news.

Rapunzel gulped. asking " Uh, Flynn? Um, you like girls don`t you?" Flynn looked at her weirdly.

" Mom, do you think i`m-"

" No! No, no, no! I`m just asking honey." Rapunzel interrupted. Flynn just shrugged, figuring his mother was just being her random self.

" Yeah, some of them are nice, I guess." Flynn said flippantly, not seeing where this was going.

" Good! That`s good. now how do you feel about... uh... marriage?" Rapunzel winced, Flynn`s eyes widened.

" No, no, a thousand times no!" He shouted. Rapunzel knew this would not end well.

She decided since he was already mad, there was no harm in telling him the truth.  
" And what would you say if I invited a bunchofprincess`fromdifferentkingdimstocourtyou!?" She slurred out the last part, wanting to get things over with. Flynn blinked at her, then promptly slammed the door in her face, making her wince.

Rapunzel sighed,

" Well, that went great!" Eugene said cheerfully. Rapunzel turned to him with a frying pan that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Eugene gulped.

CLANG!

* * *

**Hi, so Eugene and Rapunzel will play a much bigger role in this fic. I`ll post the next chapter when this one gets positive feedback, until then hugs and kisses to you all!**


	2. The princesses arrive!

Tangled

After the morning " Incident " , It was time for breakfast, which was more of a face-off than a happy meal.

Flynn slowly chewed his food, glaring daggers into his mother`s head. Rapunzel was picking at her food numbly, feeling like she was the worst mother on the planet. Eugene, was to busy stuffing his face, and snagging small morsels off the table for later, to notice the tension in the room. The former King and Queen however, felt terribly out of place in this family feud.

The former King, Theodore, Cleared his throat. " So, Flynn? Are you excited about meeting your wife soon?" He asked. Dumb. Question. To. Ask.

Flynn looked up from his mother, switching his glare over to his Grandfather. " Of course I am, after all who doesn`t like being forced to marry, fall in love and hang out with snotty princesses from all over!" He said in a sweet tone that held such venom, it was enough to make the large man gulp. Rapunzel lowered her head more, why did this have to happen?

Eugene finally cut in, " Can you pass the butter?" Everyone, besides Flynn, who was to busy ripping apart his pancake, turned to glare at him.

" Alright, fine! I`ll get it myself. Sheesh!" The consort sulked.

" Eugene." Rapunzel whispered. Eugene looked to her, and she gestured towards Flynn.

Flynn was no longer glaring or stabbing his food senseless, but merely looking down sadly, his shoulders, which were usually straight, were slumped and his normally happy face was but a memory, as a frown graced his face.

Eugene and Rapunzel walked over to their son, saddened by his distraught state. Flynn looked up at them with pleading eyes.

" Flynn, you know we want what`s best for you right?" Eugene asked carefully, making Flynn nod. " So, even though you have to meet these princesses, I`ll make you a deal." He added. Flynn brightened a bit at that.

Rapunzel jumped in, because she was the one who thought of this and she was hoping to make amends with her son.

" You still have to meet them, but if you don`t love one of them by summer, you don`t have to marry!" She told him, making him jump out of his chair and hug them both, which was rare, considering he`d said he was to old for hugs at fifth-teen.

" Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You guys rock, thank you!" Flynn yelled excitedly, thinking he`d never love one of those, over powdered princesses that came to his home, therefore he`d never get married and he`d be free forever!

Rapunzel smiled, and Eugene chuckled, knowing that eventually, their son would find love. Even if it wasn`t one of the guest to arrive today.

" Alright, alright, enough mushy stuff. We`ve got a flock of boats to greet!" Eugene said, breaking up the family moment.

Down at the docks, the foreign boats with different flags were already docked and unloading. Flynn had put on his best vest and dress shirt, with purple and gold color scheme. He also had on a cravat, or as he liked to call them, a hang man`s noose.

The announcer, who had come along to do his job, began to introduce the royals departing the ships.

The short man cleared his throat. " From the land of Vertonica, Princess Abigail!" He shouted over the noise and chatter of the villagers who had come to see the royal family. A girl, about six-teen, came down dock. Her nose was held so high, she looked like she wanted to smell the clouds. Flynn rolled his eyes. _Great, another prissy princess, what a surprise_. He thought sarcastically, but his father elbowed him, making him stand straight and his eyes front.

" Hello, your highness." The princess purred, making Flynn want to throw up right there, but he forced a smile and took her hand.

" Why, hello princess Abigail. I most say, you look stunning." He said in a charming tone he inherited from his father. Abigail giggled in response. Eugene smiled. _That`s my boy_.

After Abigail was introduced, the next princess came to meet Flynn.

" From the land of Teradull, Princess Constance!"

Now, Constance was a middle-aged women, very plump and was so eager to get her hands on Flynn, she bounded down the docks. Flynn`s face was one of horror, why would his mother do this!?

" Hey hot stuff, you look tasty." Constance told him, making him feel utterly disgusted.

" Well, hello your majesty, how old are you? twenty-five?" He asked, flattering her immensely.

" Oh no, I`m fifth-teen." She giggled, not fooling anyone on the fjord.

" Ah, yes of course madam." Flynn cooed, making her giggle just as the one before her had.

Next was, Beckingtam.

" The Princess Avery of Beckingtam has arrived!"

The princess of Beckingtam was quite... well, no one knew what she was, as her nose was deep in a book.

Flynn cleared his throat, making her look up. She was pretty enough, light skin, dark hair and pale blue eyes.

" Good day, dear prince." She said politely, pushing up the glasses she wore up on her face.

Flynn sighed. _Good she`s normal_. he thought. Taking her hand he planted a kiss there, looking up at her with a smile that would make any girl swoon. And swoon she she did. " It`s a pleasure." He said smoothly, lowering his voice slightly as he did so.

The short man introduced three more princesses, Imelda of Auxstria, Duchess Olivia of Orea and Catherine of Weaseltown- Uh, I mean Weselton. That left but two.

" Princess of Terethia, Beatrix!"

The princess walked down the docks with such grace and beauty, the people thought she was an angel. she came up to Flynn, who was uneffected by her beauty, and said,

" Hello your highness, it is an honar." In a voice smooth as silk, she also had a slight canadian accent. Flynn simply shrugged, tired out from greeting the other princesses.

" And finally, from the land of Fralington, Princess Theresa!"

silence followed that statement as the princess was nowhere to be seen. The announcer cleared his throat, " The princess of Fralington?" He said uncertainly.

Just then, a girl of no more than fifth-teen came down the docks, with red hair freckles, a pointy little nose and grey-green eyes.

" Hi." She said simply, Flynn blinked at her, confused as to why she wasn`t wearing anything more than a riding skirt and dress.

" Hello, I`m talking to you." Theresa said in a haughty tone, making Flynn roll his eyes.

" Yeah, hi." was his less than happy reply.

" Okay, everyone back to the castle, you all most be starving!" Eugene said, walking everyone back to the castle for a warm meal.

**There, a new chappy all finished! The names of the kingdoms, Teradull, Beckingtam, Vertonica and Fralington, are from my friend on dA, asiangirl253, check her out!**

**Also Terethia was thought of by, Flaminsora, also on dA. There`s a little easter egg in there for you Flam. And remember, reviews and favs and follows get you more chaps. `Til the next chapter, hugs and kisses to you all!  
**


	3. Food-fights and Feelings

Once everyone returned to the palace, they went to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

" Okay, I guess I can whe-" Flynn started to say, until he heard heavy, raspy breathing behind him.

" Larry, is that you?"

Just then, a boy, a little older than Flynn, came from the shadows of the room. He wasn`t handsome, not a bit, but he was Flynn`s best friend so it was okay. Larry was Big nose`s only child, hence his looks, and he was a hopeless romantic just like his father.

" Sooooo, did you see anyone you liked!?" Larry asked excitedly, completely over-looking that he was hiding in Flynn`s room. Flynn rolled his eyes, he`d been expecting his friend to do this. Every time he talked to a girl, Larry would declare it was true love, now he was going to deal with that all summer.

" No Larry, I didn`t." Flynn denied, making Larry`s face fall, but it soon brightened. The older boy clasped his hand under his head.

" You are in love with one of them, I can feel it! Can I be your best man?" He sighed dreamily.

Flynn didn`t reply, he merely threw his used shirt at his friend.

After the prince got away from Larry, he went down to dinner, realizing that he was starving. By the time he was there, everyone had been seated, and unfortunately the only seat left was next to Princess Constance. Flynn shuttered, knowing she`d be all over him, he nervously sat in the chair, taking cautionary glances at the women next to him.

" So ladies, why not tell Flynn something about yourselves, huh?" Eugene suggested, wanting his son to find interest in one of them. Constance was the first to speak.

" Well, I always was a delicate little thing, never weighed more than a feather. I was-"

Flynn ran his hands down his face, This woman was going to talk his ears off! He was relieved when something happened.

The girl with glasses, um who was she? Alice? Uh.. April? Avery! Yeah, that was it. Anyway, Avery was so into her book, she flicked a pea at Constance, for the story was getting exciting. Constance did not take likely to this, even though it was only an accident. The large women grabbed a blob of something green off the table, and threw it towards the girl. Avery looked up just in time to duck away, causing the food to hit Abigail instead.

Abigail threw a plate of mashed potatoes at Constance, making it splat all over her face. The former queen, Helen, saw things were getting out of hand and decided to step in.

" Ladies, now this is not how princesses behave." She said regally, only to be hit with a cranberry mold. " Oh! It`s on now!'

Flynn was laughing his head off as everyone began throwing food, that is until utensils and plates started to be thrown as well. The prince hurriedly ducked under the table, finding Avery there as well. They sat under the table awkwardly.

" You know, this is your fault." Flynn pointed out, a bit irritated with her for not saying anything. She looked to him angrily.

" For you information, I was excited about my book, I didn`t know I`d start a food war!" The petite girl shouted in a whispery voice. Flynn rolled his eyes. Just like a girl, never wanting to admit that they`re wrong.

" Yeah, well, you did." Flynn stated. Avery rolled her eyes.

The food-fight finally died down, everyone was a bit embarrassed because of their childish behavior. A series of `I`m sorrys` and `I didn`t mean tos` were passed around. Flynn and Avery emerged from under the table, making everyone stare.

" It`s not what you think! We were hiding from you people, that`s all." Flynn explained, knowing what the guests were thinking. Avery dusted herself off, her glasses falling to the floor as she did so Flynn turned to her and was rather impressed. She did look lovely without her glasses obscuring her face. Flynn realized he was staring a bit before anyone else noticed, shaking his head slightly. Stupid thoughts, she`s just like everyone else. He turned to the rest of the princesses, now that he thought about it, they were all quite attractive. Except for Constance anyway.

Flynn went to bed that night thinking about the guests in his home. Most of them were indeed beautiful, he liked Avery`s hair, it was long and Flynn always had a thing for long hair and her big blue eyes were a knock-out. Abigail was pretty as well but her personality killed whatever beauty she had. Imelda was gorgeous, she was exotic and had very pretty eyes. He also liked the way Theresa`s freckles looked, as well as her sense of independence . But what was he thinking, they may have been beautiful but they were still just princesses.

His smallest friend, Pascal came to rest on his shoulder, whirring in content as he snuggle deeper into the fabric of Flynn`s night shirt. Flynn set the chameleon aside, petting him softly as he sat up. He was still hungry do to the fact that most of the food at dinner had been thrown rather than eaten. The prince went down to the kitchens to see if he could find something to hold him until morning.

Once Flynn was there, he realized he wasn`t the only one awake, he lit the candle near the door with the matches next to it, discovering that there was a girl eating cookies at the counter. Wait, those were his cookies!

" Hey! Get your paws off my cookies!" Flynn shouted. The girl spun around, revealing herself as none other than Avery. She was an adorable sight, with her hand in the cookie jar and crumbs all over her face and on her glasses. Flynn payed no mind to the cute scene, as this girl had stolen his property.

" T-these are yours? I-I`m sorry, I didn`t know. If I had I`d have asked and then I would know to do so from then on and-" She rambled on about how sorry she was, making Flynn laugh a bit, but he quickly shook his head, not allowing this girl to get to him. Flynn clamped his hand over her mouth, she instantly stared up at him with her big blue eyes, as he`d called them.

" It`s fine, just ask next time." Flynn said calmly, making Avery`s shoulders slump in relief, Flynn moved his hands to her shoulders unconsciously.

" Did you eat them all?" He asked, and Avery hung her head long in embarrassment. Flynn was about to scold her for eating all of them, but his father came into the kitchen.

" Alright whose th-" Eugene came in with a start, waving a frying pan in his hands, until he saw his son and that four-eyed princess standing in the kitchen. He smirked when he saw that Flynn`s hands were on her shoulders as well.

The consort cleared his throat, " Forgive me, I didn`t mean to... interrupt. Please continue." He said slyly, making Flynn and Avery blush. Flynn called after his father as he left.

" It`s not what you think!" Flynn sighed and let go of Avery`s shoulders, disappointing her a bit. " Uh, sorry about that, my dad tends to get ideas." Flynn apologised, Avery waved it off.

" It`s fine." She said simply.

After that the two went to bed once more, to avoid further scandal.

Flynn laid on his back, Thinking he might have walked to fast to his room, because he was light-headed and he felt warm. Shrugging it off he went to bed.

* * *

**I really was trying to find a way not to give away who he liked in this chap, and I probably failed. If you do guess who it is, don`t worry there are a lot of unexpected turns in this fic that will make it more interesting. I just hate that I had to give it away so soon. :(. But, anyhoo, Reveiws, favs and follows make me write faster, preferably reveiws! Until the next chapter, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	4. Let the events begin!

The morning after the food-fight, The sun was shining and birds were chirping and it was time to tell the guests how this whole " Win his hand thing" Went. Rapunzel was going to announce the rules and Eugene was going to make sure she didn`t get mixed up. Everyone gathered into the palace dining room, eager to find out how they could marry Flynn.

Rapunzel stepped up on some-sort of crate, ready to make her speech. She cleared her throat and began.

" Um, thank you all for coming, it`s an honour to have you all here. The rules are, Flynn will choose his bride will be based on... uh..."

" His final feelings for them." Eugene coughed, making Rapunzel repeat.

" His final feelings for them, as well as competitions of his choice, such as, cooking, sewing riding... um."

" Snogging?" Eugene asked cheekily, Rapunzel turned to glare at him and he put his arms up in defeat.

" Oh! There can be a talent show too, and once summer ends, he will either choose his bride or send you away. There will be a new challenge every two days, so be ready." Rapunzel finished, after that all the princesses were chattering on about how they would win.

Flynn was much less enthusiastic about this, repeating in his mind, just `til fall, just `til fall.

Avery was excited, but she was also nervous, she`d never competed for anything before, everything was just handed to her. Avery began reading once more, to calm her frazzled nerves.

Avery was so busy with her book, she didn`t notice that everyone was going to the court-yard to find out what the first event would be. Flynn noticed she wasn`t moving, went over and snapped his fingers in front of her, she did nothing.  
Flynn grabbed the book away from her, making her gasp.

" What is so interesting about this book!? ` How I love thee, let me count the ways?` Ew, ` Shall I compare thee to a summer`s day?` Gross, this stuff is garbage!" Flynn complained, reading the poetry book with disgust.

Avery was practically boiling, she huffed and elbowed Flynn in his stomach, because she was too short to reach his ribs. Flynn let out a pained groan, glaring at the small girl in front of him.

" What was that for!?" He yelled angrily, by now, some of the guests, as well as Eugene and Rapunzel, were looking on the scene with interest.

" You took my book!" She shouted, stating the obvious. Flynn smirked.

" Oh, you like this book?" He asked mockingly, " Then take it." With that he held the book high above his head, where she couldn`t reach. Avery groaned in frustration, why did he seem to like pestering her? What had she done?

Avery jumped high trying to get the piece of literature in the prince`s hands, missing by a few inches. Flynn almost felt bad for doing this to her, but didn`t show it because that would make t seem like he cared, which he most definitely didn`t.

" Ugh, Flynn, give it!" The girl told him. Flynn stopped short, who said she could call him by his first name? Normally, he would`ve called her out but, he didn`t really mind her calling him that.

" Fine, here. My arm was getting tired anyway." Flynn said, making an excuse for giving her what she wanted.

" Thank you." She said simply, not knowing what else to say. Eugene looked on the scene fondly, happy that Flynn was interacting with a girl, and it reminded him of when he used to take Rapunzel`s crown and do the same thing. Ah, young love, Theodore is so going to lose this bet. He thought.

Rapunzel was also happy, " Aw, remember when we used to do that?" She asked sentimentally, Eugene got a sly smirk on his face.

" You mean... THIS!" He said, taking Rapunzel`s crown and held just out of her reach.

Rapunzel giggled, " Eugene!"

The princesses were not nearly as happy as the couple about this little development, Why was she getting all the attention? The princesses didn`t know why he liked her so much, but they would make sure his attention was on them as much as possible today.

After the group made their way to the court-yard, Rapunzel looked over to Flynn, signalling that he start the event. Flynn shrugged, not knowing what event to choose.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, " Just something that a wife would do." She explained whispering, Flynn`s face was one of understanding, seeing what his mother was talking about.

Flynn cleared his throat. " The first event will be, uh... cooking?" He said uncertainly, did royal wives cook?

" That`s a great event Flynn! Okay girls the chefs will help you learn your way around the kitchen, then it`s up to you!" Rapunzel praised and informed, meanwhile Eugene had walked over to his son to tell him the bad news.

" You know you have to eat what they make right?" The consort whispered, Flynn felt his knees go weak, he could only hope he didn`t get food poison.

Turns out when an event was being held, it was tradition for the royal family to watch, even if it was just cooking.

The girls set to work, or most of them did, some were trying to bribe the cook to make the dish for them.

Constance threw everything into a bowl, even egg shells. She was supposedly making cheesecake, but it looked more like prison food than cake.

Abigail was actually quite the cook, throwing in just the right amount here and there. She seemed to know what she was doing as she made her Roast chicken.

Beatrix and Olivia had somehow managed to bribe the chef and they weren`t doing anything.

Theresa also just threw things together, not sure what she was making at all.

Avery had read her fair share of cook books, but the only thing she knew by heart was a simple peasant dish. Beef stew, she did like it very much, but she didn`t know if Flynn- uh, the prince did, so she`d have to take her chances.

Flynn watched as the women cooked, mildly afraid that he would become ill eating this, but remembered his hair would cure him in mere seconds. Eugene felt terrible, he really did, his poor boy was going to hurl so many times, they were going to need ten buckets at the side of his bed. Rapunzel was so excited! She had yet to taste a foul meal, therefore she thought everyone was a great cook, but she was sadly mistaken. Flynn was crying on the inside when he saw Theresa put a whole bottle of vinegar into her concoction.

Once the "Food" was done, the princesses set it on the table, thinking their dish was best or at least adequate.

Flynn decided to try the worst first and grabbed Constance`s plate. He tasted it and he was sure he`d just murdered some of his taste buds. This, this, whatever this was, it was truly awful, he couldn`t tell if it was crunchy or clumpy or if it was liquid or solid, it was just that bad! Flynn ran to the bathroom across the hall, his body automatically getting rid of the foul food he`d ingested.

Flynn came back with a sour look on his handsome face, " That was awful! I hated it!" He yelled, not caring how hurt her feelings were, she may as well have attempted murder on him.

Some of the other girls snickered at Constance, happy there was one less girl to worry about.

Next was Theresa and hers was just as bad, if not worse than Constance`s. Flynn was once again in the bathroom, barfing up all the rancid food. He came back and his face gave his answer that she definitely didn`t win.

Next was the food that actually looked edible, he tried Beatrix`s first.

He ate a bit and it tasted exactly like the chefs food, a bit too much like it. Flynn looked at her suspiciously, knowing she hadn`t made this herself, because he was wondering why she hadn`t moved much during the contest.

" You didn`t make this, did you?" He asked, his eyes daring her to lie to him. Beatrix looked from left to right, she was caught.

" Well, Olivia didn`t make hers either!" She said, putting the heat on her instead. Olivia looked outraged at the princess.

" You little snitch!" She yelled, embarrassed that someone had called her out.

Flynn spoke before things could get out of hand. " Enough, you are both technically disqualified so it doesn`t matter."

The two girls rolled their eyes and sat down, since they weren`t competing anymore.

Flynn tried Avery`s next, hoping she didn`t poision him purposely for taking her book.

He tasted it slowly, thinking it wouldn`t be as bad that way, but he was pleasantly surprised that it was quite delicious and he actually wanted to eat it! As Flynn ate, Avery let out a sigh of relief. He did like beef stew, thank goodness. She thought.

Once Flynn finished he gave his verdict. " That was surprisingly good, like really good. You did a great job." He said kindly, making Avery blush at his compliments. Some of the girls were being sore losers and scoffed at her, jealous that they didn`tget compliments by any means.

Finally Flynn tried Abigail`s, Which was absolutely wonderful, except...

" It`s good, it really is, but I hate chicken. Sorry." Flynn said guiltily, knowing if he had liked chicken she`d have won. " So that means, Avery wins!"

Abigail huffed in annoyance, how was she supposed to know he didn`t like chicken? Unbelievable!

Avery thanked Flynn a hundred times for liking her food, he just kept saying that it was her and not him, she didn`t have to thank him.

After that, everyone returned to their quarters, and Flynn wanted to tell Avery one more thing,

He walked into her room and tapped her shoulder, as she was reading once again. She looked up at him with confused look on her face.

" You did great today, You really would make a good wife." Flynn said genuinely, making Avery smile so widely, it looked painful.

" Thank you." She said, looking to him with her pale blue eyes. Flynn looked into them with his light emerald ones, until he felt the strange feeling from the night before stir inside him. He cleared his throat, breaking the moment.

" Well, um, bye" He said awkwardly, shutting the door as soon as he said it, leaving an uncertain Avery in his wake.

" Bye." She said quietly, more to herself than anyone.

* * *

**For anyone who read chapter two before, I edited it because it was awful and rushed, this one is better and has more detail. So, I hope you like this chapter, positive reviews make more chappies, so click that little box down there and get typing! Until next time, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	5. Starting to feel

Flynn walked back to his room, feeling slightly sick, or was he giddy? He didn`t know but he was tired from today`s events, literally. The prince got to his room, ready to plop down in his soft bed, which he did. He was calm and comfortable for a few minutes, so something just had to interrupt.

" HOW DID IT GO!?" Yelled Larry, Flynn groaned and turned away from him.

" Come on Flynn, tell me. I know something had to happen." Larry urged, Flynn decided to tell, since he wouldn`t get sleep if he didn`t. Flynn then recalled all of the events to the boy in front of him.

" I chose a cooking event, barfed up the first two dishes, the next two were stolen and the last two were good." Flynn explained, promptly falling back onto his pillow afterwards. Larry rolled his eyes.

" Ah-huh, and why were you coming from the girl quarters huh? Visiting someone special?" He asked teasingly. Flynn jerked around, how had he known about that? Flynn looked at Larry weirdly,

" Have you been stalking me?" Flynn asked skeptically, his friend did always seem to know what he`d done. Larry`s face formed a smile.

Larry didn`t really stalk him but, he did know him well. Also he just happened to be walking by when Flynn emerged from the hall. But, he wouldn`t tell him that, just to make him squirm.

" you answer my question, I ask you first, afterall." He said smugly. Larry wasn`t going to let Flynn out of this, he lived for romance, yet his friend wouldn`t say a word about his. It was torture.

" I don`t need to know that bad." Flynn said, dropping the subject altogether. Larry`s smile faded, but quickly brightened as an idea came to him.

" Why won`t you tell, Flynn? Hiding something perhaps." The older boy said suspenseful, watching as Flynn looked away.

" Uh... I don`t have anything t-to hide, I just um... had to go that way to get to my room. Yeah, that`s it." Flynn said triumphedly. Larry shook his head.

" The girl`s quarters are in the other wing of the castle, Flynn." Larry dead-panned, Flynn hung his head, he`d have to tell him now. He could always lie, but then he`d feel guilty. If he was too vauge, Larry would only pester him more so the only thing to do was, tell the truth.

Flynn sighed, " Fine, I`ll tell you, but you can`t tell anyone else I was in there, okay?" Flynn pleaded, not wanting any ideas to start forming in people`s heads.

Larry nodded furiously, he was so excited he didn`t care if he`d have to jump off a cliff to get Flynn to talk.

" Okay, Avery won the contest today, and I wanted to tell her she did good. I went to her room and told her she`d been great and that she`d make a good wife, not mine per say, but a good wife in general. Then we kinda stared at each other, then I said goodbye and left. The end." Flynn told Larry, who was so excited he looked as if he was going to explode.

" Oh my gosh! It`s tr-"

" Don`t you dare say true love! There`s no such thing and if there was, I haven`t found it." Flynn said firmly, not wanting the whole `Love is great` speech from Larry.

Larry just sat there and blinked for a while, eventually starting to scare Flynn. " Did you make-out?" He asked seriously, Flynn Blushed hard, and started sputtering about how he`d just met her and how he wouldn`t do that anyway.

" Honestly, stop reading those romance novels!" Flynn kept rambling, sounding like his mother when she was nervous.

" Alright, I get it! You didn`t kiss." Larry calmed him, for Flynn was acting a bit hysterical. Flynn`s breathing slowed, his brain made a mental image of him kissing Avery but, he pushed it away. Love was not for him and niether was kissing. _She`s just a girl Flynn, keep it together!_ Flynn told himself, Avery was just a princess that he didn`t completely hate.

Larry had yet to be satisfied by Flynn`s answers and he was still curious, if anything his younger friend had brought up more questions than answers. Larry thought of another question to ask, hoping to prolong the conversation.

" Do you think she`s pretty?" Larry asked. Flynn rolled his eyes again, and said,

" I`m done talking to you, come on it`s almost time for lunch." That shut Larry right up, he was starving!

Flynn and Larry were in the dining hall first, chatting about non-love-related things, but Larry soon stopped talking as the princesses arrived. Larry was in complete awe of the girl before him, she was like something out of a fairytale. She was lovely! Just look at the grace and poise she posessed, what beauty. Oh, what he wouldn`t give to speak to her.

Flynn waved his hands in front of the dazed boy`s face, upon seeing his love-struck gaze he turned to see who he was looking at. Flynn`s eyes widened at who he saw.

" You have got to be kidding!" Flynn said aloud, seeing none other than Constance. Was his buddy really that desperate?

Larry sighed, " Isn`t she something?" He said dreamily, leaning his head on his hands. Flynn couldn`t comprehend why Larry was so smitten by _her._

" Yup` she`s something alright." He said lamely, watching as the large women sat down. Flynn`s attention on her was short-lived however, because Avery entered soon after and cast him a look of thanks. She lightly wiggled her finger tips in his direction, which he repeated, with a small sheepish smile on his face as he did so. Flynn turned back, to see Maximus, Pascal and Larry were giving him the best set of smug looks they had. Maximus and Pascal _did_ dine with them, they were family after all. The two animals had arrived just in time to see Flynn`s schoolboy crush, gesture.

" When did you two get here?" Flynn asked, Max shook his head, saying it didn`t matter, don`t change the subject. Pascal turned pink, clasping his hands and whirring lovingly as he imitated Flynn when he looked at Avery.

" Okay, I did not do that." The prince in question dead-panned, not liking Pascal`s charade one bit. Larry jumped in then.

" Yeah, he looked more like this." He quipped, making the most love-struck face he had, which was pretty good.

" I did not!" Flynn yelled quietly, since they were not the only ones at the table. Just then Eugene and Rapunzel sat next to Flynn on his right side.

" What are four talking about?" Eugene asked, always curious about other people`s affairs.

" How Flynn just `Flirty waved` At some girl with glasses!" Larry whispered excitedly. Eugene`s eyes widened and Rapunzel smiled so brightly it was blinding.

" You `Flirty waved`?!" Rapunzel asked happily. Flynn rolled his eyes, making a mental note to kill Larry later.

" Mom, `Flirty waving` is not a thing." He said.

" Actually it is, me and your mom used to do it all the time. Amongst other things..." Eugene chipped in, looking back on some of those " Other things". Flynn scrunched up his face.

" Ew, gross dad." He said, blocking out all images of them from his mind.

" Alright leave him alone, and let him eat." Rapunzel said in a mothering tone, and everyone listened as though she was their mother. They continued to eat in silence for a time.

Flynn`s eyes slowly wandered over to Avery, who was trying to eat her steak, ripping at it with her teeth. _Oh, she`s so cute_. _Wait, no_. _No she`s not,_ _she`s Avery_. _And Avery is cute_. _No, she`s pretty uh- I mean a princess!_ _A beautiful princess_. _Ugh, stop thinking!_ Flynn internally fought with himself, not wanting to sound like he had a crush, which he didn`t. He just didn`t want to think that he did. Although Flynn`s heart disagreed with him, Flynn fought the feeling that he got oh-so-often whenever Avery was around.

Avery looked up, and saw Flynn staring at her, she was embarrassed he`d seen her ripping apart her steak like that, but wondered why he was looking at her in the first place. Had she something on her face? were her glasses crooked. She suddenly felt self-conscious as Flynn`s eyes were on her.

" Why are you staring at me." She asked slowly, she was hoping that it was something trivial that was making him stare. Flynn`s head snap up so fast, you could hear it crack. Flynn`s eyes darted everywhere but into Avery`s eyes. _Her big, blue, intelligent eye__s. Agh, stop that!_

" Hello? Flynn?" Avery asked concerned, no one else was paying attention, they were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice the two teenagers talking so closely.

" Uh... huh?" Flynn mumbled, forgetting reality for a few moments.

" You`re kind of staring at me." She said laughingly, he looked so cute while he was dazed.

Flynn blushed. " Oh, Was I?" He asked stupidly. She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

" Yeah, why were you staring?" She repeated, silently praying it wasn`t major. Flynn hung his head low. _Just give her a compliment! You`ve done it with other girls, why is she any different?"_ Flynn thought, but dispite his words of self-encouragement, he still felt insecure and awkward about it. He cleared his tgroat, simply saying,

"`Cuz you`re pretty."

He looked away, feeling stupid for saying it. Those simple words took a lot, no matter how many girls he`d wooed. Now it was Avery`s turn to blush. He`d never actually gave her a compliment on her looks before. _He thinks I`m pretty._ She thought dreamily. _Okay Avery, don`t get excited, __be calm._

Everyone at the table froze upon hearing those words, had he just said something nice to a girl?

Abigail was not happy about this, but was glad that at least someone was getting attention.

Constance looked about as happy as a crab, squeezing her fork `til it broke.

Beatrix was polite about it but, inside she was ripping Avery apart limb from limb.

Olivia was jealous of course and Theresa didn`t really care, she`d given up on Flynn after the first event.

Rapunzel was shaking Eugene senseless, and Eugene was just in shock.

Pascal and Maximus high... appendaged each other and Larry did some-sort of dance in his chair.

Avery lowered her gaze quickly, looking back up before you could blink. a soft smile played on her lips as she said,

" T-thank you... Flynn" She truly meant it.

* * *

**Edit: Went back and added a few more details, hope it made a difference.**

**Ooh, things are finally getting somewhere with these two. Unfortunately, there won`t be a lot of moments like this between them in the beginning of their relationship because I don`t want things to move too fast. But anyway, read and review and I shall update! Until the next chap, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	6. Sketching up romance

The sun was shining yet again, on a beautiful day in Corana. For today there were no events or people to greet. There were no crises that needed solving, it was just a peaceful day. Everyone in the castle was relaxing for once.

Flynn was indulging himself in one of his favorite things. Painting. Yes, he liked sketching and sculpting as well, but painting was his passion. Painting also meant no one should disturb him, so he could concentrate. Unfortunately, the visiting princesses did not get the memo.

Abigail had asked Flynn`s parents where he`d be, them telling her he`d be painting in his art room. Since there was nothing to be done today, it was her chance to woo the prince into favoring her for his hand. She had it all worked out, not realizing that the boy would be annoyed by her attempts.

Flynn was lost in his work, stroking the brush just so, to crate the perfect scene. Though his brow was furrowed and his face was covered in sweat, Flynn was having the time of his life just painting. Alone, at peace an-

The doors opened with a loud BANG! Flynn was startled and smeared his brush down the canvas, throughly ruining the masterpiece. Flynn breathed slowly, trying to keep himself from lashing out at whoever had interrupted him.

Flynn turned to see princess Abigail dangerously close to his face, she was wearing what looked to be a terrible smoulder and she had something in her eyes, because she kept blinking at him. Flynn pulled back, as this girl was much too close for his comfort.

" Heeeellllloo, prince." The girl purred. Flynn raised a brow, was she for real?

" Um... hello." He said cautiously, he was quite uncomfortable as she got even closer to him.

" Oh your highness, how cute you are." Abigail giggled, putting her hand on Flynn`s chest. Flynn immediately jerked away from her.

" Um... yeah, I`d appreciate it if you`d go now." He said gently, not wanting to sound rude, but not wanting her to touch him either.

Abigail was not put off in the least by this, she simply walked toward him as he backed away. Eventually, Flynn was against the door and it looked like Abigail was about to kiss him. Flynn quickly opened the door and side-stepped her, she fell through the entrance instead of giving him unwanted affection.

" Well, nice of you to drop by, but I`m busy so bye!" Flynn rushed, slamming the door before she could object. Flynn leaned against the door and sighed, relieved that he could resume his painting.

Once again Flynn was hard at work, he was painting the lovely view from his window. And once again the doors slammed open. Flynn groaned loudly, forget being rude, this was ridiculous!

" What do you want?" Flynn asked irritated, not knowing who was behind him. He turned to see, yes, another princess. But this time one he actually didn`t mind seeing.

" Oh, hi Avery." He said, in a softer tone than before. Avery smiled awkwardly, knowing she was interrupting.

" I`m sorry Fl- your highness, I thought this was a library." She told him guiltily. Flynn raised his brow for the second time that day.

" So, you`re disappointed that you found me instead?" He asked her, a mock hurt in his voice. She giggled silently, putting her hand to her mouth.

" Um... soooo, whatcha doooooin`" She asked, glancing over to the painting behind him. Flynn was a bit embarrassed, no one ever saw his paintings besides his family, he`d been too shy to show anyone else.

" Oh, it`s nothing. Just a painting I`m working." He said, not in an arrogant way but a hesitant one. Avery tilted her head, he almost sounded, embarrassed?

" Can I see." Avery asked pointedly, Flynn looked down and nodded, not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying no.

Avery took a long look at the picture before her, it was beautiful, he`d painted everything so realistically, it looked as though you could touch it. It was amazing! Flynn watched her anxiously, wondering what she was thinking. He felt the odd need to impress her, whether with his painting or otherwise.

Avery finally spoke, " It`s gorgeous Flynn! everything is so detailed, I love it." She told him, excitedly. You could see just the tiniest hint of blush on Flynn`s cheeks, he`d gotten many compliments on his art before, but when she said it, it just felt... good.

" It`s not that great, it`s not even finished yet." He told her, blowing off her praise bashfully, which was rare with him. Avery just shook her head.

" No, it`s amazing, you could be better than Leonardo De Vinci is you wanted!" She pressed, making Flynn`s blush more prominent.

" D-do you mind if I watch?" Avery asked shyly, having never watched painting before. Flynn nodded, surprising himself. He really didn`t mind her being with him as he painted.

Once the picture was done, the both of them stood back and admired it. It was a large landscape, from an bird`s-eye-view view, the tops of the trees were colors of yellows greens and purples, there was a sparkling shore in the background, Flynn had painted it so beautifully, it looked perfect.

" It`s lovely, Flynn." Avery said, completely forgetting about his title, she felt so comfortable with him, titles didn`t seem necessary.

" Yeah, now i`ll just sketch something and call it a day." Flynn said, he`d always sketch after painting so he could paint what he`d sketched the next time.

" Could you draw me?" Avery asked, instantly regretting it. She hadn`t meant to say that, she just spoke what was on her mind. Flynn looked at her strangely at first, then he smiled.

" Sure, why not." He said care-freely, walking her over to a chair and sat her down.

" Now, just stay like that for a few minutes." He told her.

A few minutes turned out to be a few hours, but Flynn was so concentrated he didn`t notice, but Avery definitely did, her bottom was sore from sitting in the chair and her face felt it would explode if she kept smiling.

Avery looked over to Flynn to ask how long it would take, but stopped short as she looked at him. He was hunched over his drawing supplies but you could still see his face clearly, his soft but angler face, his thick brows and his light green eyes. He would occasionally flick some of his lush blonde hair away from his face, going back to work after.

Avery was entranced by Flynn`s looks, so much she forgot to hold the pose. Flynn looked up and saw she had shifted.

" You moved." He said simply, Avery opened her mouth to apologize, but Flynn beat her to it.

" Don`t worry, all I need to draw is your face now, could you come sit over here? I need to see you up-close." Flynn asked, and Avery obeyed, sitting in front of him.

Flynn didn`t say much as he draw her face, he simply looked up from time to time, checking for details he may have missed. Avery watched as he made curve after curve with his graphite pencil, fascinated by the technique.

Avery was surprised and flustered as Flynn came very close to her face, so close she could feel his breath against her cheeks, which were literally burning. Flynn then took her glasses off her face, stating,

" I can`t see your eyes with these on you."

Flynn looked into her blue eyes for the first time without her glasses obscuring his view, they truly were gorgeous. Avery blushed hard, this was like something from her fairy tales. The two royals were unconsciously getting closer to one another, almost in a kiss.

" Flynn dinner`s re-" Rapunzel said, stopping short when she saw a girl who was practically in Flynn`s lap. " Never mind, carry on." And she closed the door, no doubt telling everyone about what she saw.

Flynn cleared his throat, the moment was gone.

" Um... we should go and eat now, huh?" He asked awkwardly. Avery simply nodded, too embarrassed to say a word.

And with those words being said, the lovers- uh, I mean teenagers went down to dinner.

* * *

**Ta-da! So much fluffiness, I think I`m going to die! The chapter before this was more of a filler than anything so, sorry if it was bad. I wanted them to bond over something that wasn`t really romantic but was anyway, because Flynn is still iffy about all the "Love" stuff, so I don`t want them to have a candle-light dinner or anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review, pretty pleeeeeeaaaaase! Also, there`s an easter egg somewhere in this chap, see if you can find it! Until next time, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	7. Anouncing a trip and a wake-up call

At dinner, Rapunzel had indeed told just about everyone personally that Flynn was going to kiss someone, Eugene choked at first but he was extremely proud his son had made a move. The princesses were thinking of revenge, except Constance, who was to busy being harassed by an ugly boy. Pascal and Maximus were just sad they hadn`t seen it.

Flynn and Avery made their way into the dining room, purposely going slow to avoid teasing and assumptions. Once they were in the room, all eyes were on them and it was uncomfortable to say the least. The other princesses glared at Avery, as if trying to cut her with their eyes. The glares intensified when Flynn sat directly beside her, his chair a bit closer than need-be.

Everyone was eating quietly, the only sound was the clanking of utensils against plates. Larry thought it would be best to start conversation.

" So, Flynn? Did you guys kiss or what?" Larry asked bluntly, making Flynn choke on his biscuit, Avery hit his back so he would get the blasted thing out of his mouth. Rapunzel panicked screamed, but Flynn held up his hand, signalling that he was fine. Flynn finally stopped talking and glared at Larry, one for asking about something so personal, and two because he nearly killed him.

" No." He told him flatly.

Eugene decided now was the best time to tell everyone some good news, " Okay, new topic, we`re going on a field trip!" Eugene sang, everyone perked up at this. " And we`re going tooo... pause for dramatic effect... Arendelle!

That night everyone went to bed excited

The next morning, Flynn was sleeping in. again. He was tired because his "Buddy" Larry kept him up all night with questions about him and Avery. He knew there was to be an event today, but he didn`t care, all he wanted was rest.

Eugene was waiting with Rapunzel and the girls, wondering where Flynn was. Realization hit him.

" I swear if he`s sleeping again." Eugene grumbled, going up to his son`s room, the women following suite.

Once Eugene opened the door, he was met with a sleeping prince, just as he`d suspected. The consort walked over and shook him, and nothing happened. If Flynn wasn`t breathing so hard, you`d think he was dead.

" Okay, event before the event, whoever wakes Flynn up, gets a hug from him!" Eugene said, he would`ve said kiss, but that was a bit much. He laughed silently, these girls were going to have a tough time waking him up, he was his son after all.

Beatrix tried first, shaking him lightly, which did absolutely nothing.

Constance tried by turning him over, and didn`t work either.

Theresa would have flipped the mattress if Rapunzel would have allowed it, so she merely pulled at his hair, which made him turn in his sleep, but that was all.

Avery almost woke him up, but she stopped when he turned again, this time into her lap. She quietly moved him off. She wouldn`t have minded him using her for a pillow if they were alone, but they weren`t so she had to move.

Abigail woke him, simply by coming in to kiss his cheek, Flynn`s eyes shot open and he jumped away from her.

" What on earth were you doing!?" He asked, still half-asleep. Abigail smiled and hugged him, remembering the deal. Flynn was about to push her off him but Eugene held up his hand.

When the girl let go, Flynn stared at his father, silently demanding an explanation.

" It was a contest to see who could wake you up, the got a hug." His father told him flippantly, making Flynn glare.

" Hey, don`t give me that look, I was going to let them kiss you!" Eugene warned.

Flynn yawned, and saw Avery looking at him out of the corner of his eye. " Morning Ave." He said, still tired. Avery blushed. _He gave me a nickname! **He** gave **Me** a nickname!_. She thought excitedly, but on the outside she just said,

" Morning Flynn."

Eugene walked close to Flynn`s bed, leaned over and whispered teasingly, " She`s a keeper, y`know. You`d have beautiful kids too." Flynn probably looked like a tomato he was blushing so hard.

" Dad!" Flynn hissed, Eugene put his hands up in surrender.

" Is anyone packed yet, huh? Anyone?" Rapunzel asked, eager to visit her cousins in Arendalle.

" Mom, we just found out last night, no one had time to pack." Flynn said laughingly, loving how happy his mother was most of the time. " we`ll pack now, then we can go, `kay?"

Rapunzel nodded to her son, running to go get her, already packed, suitcase.

All the people in the room dispersed, leaving to pack what they needed.

Everyone met up at the fjord, they got there by carriage of course, and boarded the first ship to Arendelle. Flynn stayed close to Avery for most of the ride, because she was sea-sick. Avery started to wobble, and Flynn caught her before she fell.

" You okay, Ave?" He asked, he didn`t even notice he`d given the girl a nickname. Avery nodded slowly, steadying herself.

Only a few hours pasted and Arendelle was already in sight, this trip was going to be amazing!

* * *

**Another filler chapter, `cuz the trip to Arendelle is going to have it`s own chaps. you really don`t _have_ to review this one, but I`d really appreciate it if you did. Until we arrive in Arendelle, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	8. A happy reunion

The ship arrived at Arendelle, everyone getting off the boat, to see the royal family waiting for them. Rapunzel and the royal sisters were very close, as Eugene was with Kristoff and Hans. Once down the docks, the women made a bee-line for one another, chatting gleefully about how they hadn`t seen each other in forever. The same could be said for the men, only with less jumping and giggling.

Flynn jumped off the boat, only to be clobbered by a large hand that belonged to...

" Christen! Hey dude, it`s so great to see you!" Flynn exclaimed, clobbering the larger boy right back. Christen was Kristoff and Ana`s only son, and was also one of Flynn`s favorite cousins.

" So, I heard about the whole `marridge` thing. Whose the lady aunt `Punzel`s been talking about in her letters, huh?" Christen asked, clicking his tongue and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Flynn glanced quickly over to Avery, then hurriedly glanced back, not wanting to seem as though he liked her.

Christen rolled his eyes, he knew Flynn wouldn`t spill anything good. Just then, the ship`s crew finally unloaded Maximus, who had ridden in the lower deck. The horse saw Sven and ran up to him, giving him a bro-hoof.

Avery was relieved to be off the ship, happy she was not going on it again for a while. Although, she did enjoy Flynn coddling her when she`d sway or wobble.

" Oh Rapunzel, we`re going to have so much fun! Oooh and we`ll throw a ball! We`ve been planning for ages! It`ll be so much fun. We saved it for tonight, so you could be there!" Ana said excitedly, Ana usually did most of the talking at their reunions, she was just a talker.

" Um... Flynn?" Avery asked timidly, knowing he was talking to someone. Flynn turned to see Avery pulling at his shirt, he smiled.

" Yeah Avery?" He asked, genuinely happy to talk to her. Avery lowered her head more, she was obviously embarrassed.

" Um, can you... can you help me? I can`t find my book anywhere, and I know you`re busy but, I no one else will help and I real-" Flynn stopped her there, of course he`d help her, after all he did like her, but not like that. At least, he didn`t think he did.

" You`re rambling again." Flynn told her, giving her a side-ways smile. Avery smiled as well, best she could with Flynn`s hand on her mouth. Flynn removed his hand from her face, grabbing her hand instead, to help her look for the book. Christen just smirked, Flynn may have forgotten he was there but, now he knew which girl Rapunzel had talked about.

Flynn and Avery boarded the ship again, looking high and low for the book Avery loved so much. Flynn found it lieing in the closet,

" Ave! I found it." He called, Avery came over, tripping on some unknown object and fell towards Flynn, making both of them fall into the closet.

Eugene had just come in looking for Flynn, he heard rustling in the closet so he looked in, and was shocked at what he saw.

Flynn and Avery were in the closet, tangled up in clothes and Avery was on top of Flynn. Eugene slowly backed away, itching to tell everyone about this new piece of information.

Avery and Flynn got off the vessel, and went to meet everyone.

As soon as Ana saw Flynn, she squealed, running over to him.

" Oh, you`re so much older! And so handsome too! Aw, Kristoff, Hans, don`t you think he`s handsome!" Ana said, embarrassing the life out of Flynn, especially since Avery was shaking with laughter by now. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

" Honey, I think, you`re embarrassing him." He said, coming to Flynn`s aid, much to the boy`s relief.

Ana pouted, he shouldn`t be embarrassed about his looks, he was quite the looker. Ana was merely putting it out there.

" I missed you too, aunt Ana." Flynn said, recovering from his earlier shyness.

Elsa then came over, and though she was just as happy as Ana to see him, she was much less enthusiastic.

" Oh, Flynn it`s so good to see you again." She told him cheerfully, making him smile.

" Hi, aunt Elsa!" He greeted. Kristoff was slowly creeping up behind him, ready to strike...

" HA! Noogie, noogie, noogie!" Kristoff shouted as he grabbed Flynn in a neck hold, promptly balding the poor boy. Flynn struggled against his uncle`s grip, but years of ice harvesting made it near impossible.

Avery laughed, which drew the attention to her instead.

Ana gasped, " Oh! You must be Avery, Rapunzel told us about you in her letters! You're the girl Flynn likes so much." She exclaimed, having no regard for personally boundaries. Avery blushed at her statement, though she wouldn`t have minded if it was true.

Flynn groaned, he loved his aunt but honestly, hand`t she ever heard of privacy?

Elsa stepped in, sensing her nephew`s discomfort.

" That`s enough Ana, it`s time to get ready for the ball anyway." She said regally, dragging Hans away from the other men, so she could choose what he would wear. Rapunzel did the same, and Kristoff ran so Ana grabbed Avery instead.

" Come on, let`s make you so beautiful, it`ll knock Flynn`s socks off!" She said, Avery gulped at the look in the older women`s eyes. This would not end well for her.

* * *

**Another short chap, sorry but, the man event is the ball, so I`m kind of edging around it so you`ll have a bit more suspense. I know, I`m mean, but it`ll be worth it, trust me. Don`t forget to review, it makes chapters come faster. Until next time, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	9. A gala of romance

All of the guests were getting ready for the grand gala event that night, the princesses got ready with each other, save for Avery, who was being"Prepared" By Anna. The boys, well, their mothers and or wives were getting them ready, much to their dismay.

Flynn was fussing with his suit, complaining about how it was much too tight. Kristoff`s dress was chosen by Elsa, since Anna had left. Eugene was trying to hide his cravat so he wouldn`t have to wear it, oblivious to the fact that Rapunzel had packed over ten of them in his suitcase. Christen was fine dressing up, though he didn`t say anything because that would make him seem less of a young man. Hans, he was used to it, Elsa had made him an outfit out ice, so he`d match with her, and poor Hans didn`t have the heart to tell her he was freezing to death.

" Ugh, mom! This thing is too tight, it`s suffocating me!" Flynn whined, pulling at his shirt again. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, he`d gotten that over-dramatic nature from his father.

" Now Flynn, this is a formal thing, so you have to be formal with it." Rapunzel stated for the third time tonight. Now it was Flynn`s turn to roll his eyes, why was he even going to this ball? There was going to be nothing but stuck-up royals, and dumb, slow, boring music that you could never dance to.

Christen jumped in to help his aunt. " Come on Flynn, don`t you want to look nice for... _Avery?_." He asked slyly, making all the men in the room start to tease Flynn. Flynn was blushing, why would he want to look nice for her? After all, he always looked nice, why was tonight any different.

" Awww, Flynn wants to look handsome for his girl, how sweet." Hans chided, making Flynn bite his lip to keep from denying it, because that would cause more teasing.

" Hey, look, he`s blushing. isn`t that adorable." Kristoff said, clasping his calloused hand under his head.

" You know Flynn, there`s going to be a lot of other princes at this ball, Avery might not pay attention to you." Christen told him matter-of-factly, really meaning it this time. That made Flynn`s face even redder, not out of embarrassment but out of anger. He absolutely hated it when other guys would get Avery`s attention, he even hated it when the tutor did so. He was not going to let some snobby prince take Avery`s affections, not that he had them, but he wouldn`t let anyone else have them, that was for sure.

" Don`t worry about it buddy, you`ve got my looks and my charm, what girl could resist!" Eugene encouraged, sensing his son`s discomfort. Flynn was happy to hear that, hoping that it was true.

Meanwhile with with the princesses...

All of the girls were crowding around the vanity, trying to make sure they looked their very best for the prince of Corana. Imelda pushed and shoved to the front, as she was pushed to the back before. Abigail shoved right back, knocking her into a chair. Constance barged though and knocked most everyone down, except Theresa, who stood her ground. After that it was an all out princess fight, and no object that could be thrown was safe.

Meanwhile with Anna and Avery...

" Please miss Anna! Eek, this is way too tight, I can`t, ugh, breath!" Avery cried, as Anna pulled the bodice of her dress even tighter.

" Sorry, but your belly is a little chubby, we`ll have to cover that up if you want Flynn`s attention tonight." Anna told her.

" Flynn says my chubbiness is cute." The younger girl muttered under her breath, she was quite sensitive about her weight, of course Anna hadn`t known that.

" There, now you look gorgeous! But, it`s not really... you." Anna inspected, seeing Avery without glasses and a slightly chubby belly, a dress that was far to frilly, it was just... not Avery.

Avery laughed a bit, that was exactly what she had been telling the older women the whole time. " Your highness, I thank you for your help, but I think I should take it from here, besides you haven`t gotten ready either." She said gently, so she wouldn`t hurt Anna`s feelings.

" Oh! You`re right! I have to get ready now! Bye-bye, see you at the party!" Anna called as she ran to see what Kristoff would wear, so her outfit would math his own.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the ball, dressed in the finest or clothes Arendelle had to offer. Flynn was less than interested in the people in their lovely new clothes, all he wanted to know was when the princesses would get there, and by princesses, he meant Avery. Flynn rested his head on his hand as he waited.

Kai, the royal announcer and friend of the queen, was ready to announce the arrival of the princesses.

" introducing the visiting princesses from Corana!" Bellowed the man.

The princesses came down one-by-one, the crowd `oohing` and `ahhing` at the sight of them.

But Flynn`s eyes were only for Avery as she came down, looking shy and sweet, just as she always did. She looked beautiful to him. She`d worn a simple but stylish, blue and purple sleeveless dress, with lovely frills going down the front of the skirt. The bodice was adorned with silken ribbons of light lavender and sky blue, which complimented her pale blue eyes. Her shoes were hidden by the skirt with a slight train, and her glasses shined in the light of the room. Flynn was completely and utterly smitten by this girl, and there was no turning back, Flynn was unknowingly in love.

Eugen noticed his son`s staring, and smile wider than a Cheshire cat ever could. Eugene hit Flynn on the back, breaking him out of his dream-like state.

" You gonna talk to her or what?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit, Flynn chuckled and looked back at the other men for encouragement. They all nodded, giving him looks of approval and thumbs up.

Flynn took a deep breath and walked over to the girl who`d stolen his heart. Flynn tapped her shoulder,

Avery turned and saw Flynn, looking dashingly handsome in his suit, although she was much too shy to say it. " Good evening, you highness." She said in a mock regal tone, which Flynn chuckle, almost a giggle really, at her little show.

" Hello your majesty, you look so lovely." He drawled back, making her laugh as well.

Flynn was suddenly very nervous, he was talking to a girl he may or may not be in love with. He wanted to spend the night with her, but he felt silly asking, where was that Fitzherbert charm when you needed it?

Flynn cleared his throat, " Um... would you like to... get some punch or something?" He asked lamely, trying to find a way to be with her as long as possible. Avery gave him a confused look, he wasn`t normally tongue-tied, but of course, she wasn`t going to refuse.

" I`d love to, Flynn." She said kindly.

Inside Flynn cheered, he was spending time with Avery, like a date! He wasn`t like this with most girls, but Avery wasn`t like most girls, that`s why he lo- liked her. He only like her, right?

They went over to the food table, which was full of delectable sweets and scrumptious appetizers.

Avery, who had about ten sweet teeth, got a yummy looking tart with whipped cream piled on top.

Flynn also loved sweets, and got some chocolate, not chocolate cake, not chocolate mousse, just plain delicious chocolate. If you can`t tell, Flynn loved chocolate.

The two sat down at one of the many tables in the room, setting their food on it as well, of course.

They were both eating quietly, in a comfortable silence. Flynn was awe-struck by the taste of Arendelle`s chocolate, it was like a chocolate bar times ten!

" Mmm, Ave, you have _got _to try this chocolate! It`s soooo good." Flynn exclaimed as he held out a piece for her to try. Avery ate the morsel, savoring the taste, Flynn was right, this chocolate _was_ good.

" Oh, you`re right, it is yummy." She giggled. Flynn smiled as she did so, he loved when she laughed, though he`d never say it out-loud.

Although Flynn knew the chocolate was good, he`d really just wanted to feed it to Avery, but he was to shy to do it openly.

The two stood to leave, however, the other girls who were after Flynn`s affections were outraged that Flynn was so openly flirting with this girl. Beatrix walked over and `accidentally` tripped Avery. It did not have the desired effect, Avery fell into Flynn`s arms, giggling as he caught her.

" Sorry, I`m always clumsy like this." She said, pulling a stray hair away from her face. Flynn laughed again.

" No, it`s okay, I think it`s cute." He told her, unconsciously pushing her glasses up with his finger, since they`d gotten a bit misplaced during her little fall.

Beatrix huffed, turning to leave since her plan to make Avery look bad had failed. Unfortunately she was not the only princess with something up her sleeve.

Flynn and Avery then went to the table once more, this time to talk and get to know each other better, things started out very awkward.

" Heh... Sooooo." Flynn said, looking around.

" Sooooo." Avery repeated, looking away as well.

Silence followed, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation.

Avery cleared her throat, drawing Flynn`s attention.

" So, you like... chocolate, I love chocolate." She started, hoping this would lead to more than silence.

Flynn`s face lit up, if there was one thing Flynn could talk about, it was sweets, that was something that wasn`t hard for him.

" Yeah, I love anything sweet, that`s probably why I like you so much." Flynn said, making Avery blush. Yes, there`s the charm we were looking for!

" Oh, such a gentlemen. I wonder when that happened." She teased, Flynn rolled his eyes playfully.

Avery accidently got a smudge on her glasses, so she removed them to get it off. Flynn stared_.Gosh, she looked hot without her glasses on._ Flynn thought._  
_

Avery looked up to see Flynn`s staring, she raised her thin brow at him. " Can I help you?" She asked playfully.

" Oh, um... it`s nothing, you just, uh... you look pretty." Flynn stuttered, not telling her_ exactly_ what was on his mind, because what he was thinking about right now, was _not _PG.

Flynn`s eyes wandered over to the dance floor, then back to Avery, he wanted to dance with her. But he was having trouble getting the words out.

" Um... Ava? Y-you um, I mean, well I..." Flynn started, he mumbled the rest, a trait he`d gotten from his mother. He didn`t notice he`d given Avery yet anther nickname.

Avery giggled for the umpteenth time that night.

" Flynn, so slow down." She soothed.

Flynn tried again, much calmer this time.

" Hey Ave? You`ll save me a dance won`t you?" Flynn asked shyly, turning his head away to hide his blush. Avery`s heart was beating against her ribs when he`d asked her that, she was like a school-girl in love, or princess rather.

" Of course Flynn." She giggled happily, excited that he`d chosen her to dance with out of all the other girls there.

Flynn was called away by some duke of where-ever for a few moments, he promised he`d be back and then they could dance.

Avery sighed dreamily, having never been in love before.

Abigail saw this, and she was not going to let it go unpunished. She walk to the table behind Avery and tipped the punch bowl ever so gently, making the entire thing spill all over Avery.

Avery gasped, while everyone else laugh snottily. When Flynn came back he saw that Avery had tears in her eyes. Avery ran out of the ballroom, hurt and embarrassed. It took all of Flynn`s will-power not to find a weapon and hit every last person in the room with it. Instead the boy looked on at the people and said.

" You are all a bunch of... undignified people." Flynn said, loudly at first, but he calmed down towards the end, refraining from using some of the words his dad taught him.

After that, he left the flabbergasted royals in search of Avery, finding her with her head in her knees, In a corner of the public garden.

Flynn rubbed the back of his neck, he was never good at comforting people, much less crying people. But for her, he`d try anything.

He sat next to her and gently put his arm around her, making the small girl gasp.

" Come on Ave, don`t cry, you`re too sweet and pretty for that. All those people are snobs, they only laughed at you because they don`t know what else to do. It was only an accident." He told her soothingly, soon her sobs became cute sniffles. She looked up at Flynn, not knowing he was capable of that kind of speech.

" I know you were embarrassed, but there`s no reason to be, those jerks aren`t any better than you." He told her sincerely.

Avery looked down again and spoke, " But I ruin the ball, all because I`m clumsy and stupi-" Flynn stopped her by pulling her into a hug.

" Don`t talk about yourself like that Ava. You are _not_ stupid or clumsy, sure you fall sometimes, but that`s just you Avery. And I like you, just the way you are." He said, barring his face into her shoulder.

" Besides, you still owe me that dance." He said flirtatiously, making Avery blush so hard, she looked like a ripe tomato.

The two wandered back inside, and danced, despite having food and punch all over them, despite not knowing how to dance at all, they danced as though there was no one else in the room, and to them, there wasn`t.

The royal family of Arendelle as well as Corana watched in awe and happiness for the two, knowing it was love and nothing could take it away.

Rapunzel squeed ( Because obviously, that`s a word.) And Eugene looked on proudly. Kristoff was to busy getting Anna to stop trying to go after the couple. And Elsa and Hans just smiled.

The princesses looked on the scene with disgust, angry that their plans had failed so easily.

After dancing, Flynn took Avery to a quiet, secluded place. It was beautiful, with frosted trees all around, even though it was summer. And a big frozen fountian in the middle, everything was sparkling in the moonlight, it was like a perfect romance scene.

Flynn turned to Avery, looking at her with unknowing love in his eyes, she was lovely with the moon shining off her in a way that made her like she was an angel. _His _angel. Flynn heart swelled with an emotion only known as love, and this time he didn`t want to push it down or make it go away, this time he was ready. He wanted to love Avery, forever, and he`d tell her.

Flynn said,

" A-Avery, I want to tell you that I- I mean well, um..." Ugh, why was it so hard to say three little words! " I-I had a good time." Way to go, Romeo.

" I had a great time too Flynn." Avery said. Flynn was no idiot, he knew when a boy and a girl were alone like this, there was one thing to do, and he was going to do it. If he couldn`t _tell _her how he felt, he`d _show_ her.

Flynn pulled Avery closer to him, and pulled the same stray hair that had escaped that night back into place once more. Avery looked up, she knew what was to come, she`d read quite a few romance novels and this was how the kiss scenes always started.

They both got closer and closer, until... Their lips met in a very soft, innocent kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, because neither knew what they were doing, they pulled back, blushing like idiots and watching the northern lights dance above them.

One thing they were both sure of was, they were in love with one another, and nothing was more important.

* * *

**And finally, romance starts. I told you guys it`d be worth it. I really hope you guys review this chapter, I worked really hard on it and would love feedback. Until the next chap, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	10. From mother to son

After the ball, after the kiss and the confession, everyone went to bed. Except Flynn, who couldn`t stop thinking about Avery, was love supposed to feel this way? Was he doing the right thing? Flynn needed someone to talk to, his dad wouldn`t work, he was too joking to have a serious talk with. Christen would just tease the heck out of him. He wasn`t all that close to his uncle Hans or Kristoff. His aunts were too loud-mouthed, they`d tell the whole castle. The only person he could really talk too was his mom. It`s not that Flynn didn`t know he could talk to her, it was just she usually got emotional when things like this came up.

Flynn sighed, " Guess I don`t really have a choice." He said to himself. Hopping from the bed, Flynn made his way down the hall where his mother and father`s room was. Flynn rolled his eyes, he felt so silly, running to his mother for comfort. Flynn was about to leave, but just then the woman in question appeared.

" Flynn sweetie? What`s wrong?" Rapunzel asked in a concerned and mothering tone. Flynn looked away, feeling embarrassed, how on earth do you talk to your mom about love?

" Um.. I-I wanted to talk to you about... something." He said quietly, as if he was afraid someone would hear him.

Rapunzel was shocked to say the least, normally if something was bothering Flynn, he`d go to Eugene for advice, but never her. This new feeling Rapunzel felt when he asked her for help was quite pleasant, it made her feel as though he still needed her, even if he was a young man now.

" Of course sweetheart, come on, we`ll go to the kitchen to talk, okay?" Rapunzel cooed, making Flynn feel a bit more secure.

They walked down the hall and opened the kitchen door, which was thankfully unlocked. Flynn sat down on a stool, whilst Rapunzel grabbed a few sweets, knowing Flynn took comfort in things like that.

" Alright, now what`s got you so upset?" Rapunzel asked gently, setting down whatever dessert she`d grabbed. Flynn took a deep breath.

" W-well, I... Mom, I think I`m in love." Flynn said hesitantly, not knowing how his mother would react.

Rapunzel`s breath hitched, did he really just say that? Oh, how she wanted to scream and hug him, and tell him how proud she was. But she knew she`d scare him and she didn`t want that.

" O-okay, with who honey?" She asked as calmly as she could. Flynn started to feel a bit more comfortable, since she hadn`t screamed yet.

" It`s uh, Avery. But, I`m not sure if this is the right thing or if this is really love. I`m so confused." Flynn said distressed, putting his head into his hands in frustration.

Rapunzel walked around the small table they were sitting at, and pulled Flynn into a motherly hug, making him stiffen just a little.

" It`s okay Flynn, love is scary sometimes and when you find it for the first time, you`re going to have some doubts. You don`t think I had any with your dad?" Rapunzel explained to Flynn, all the while hugging him and soothing him with her words.

Flynn relaxed in his mother`s grip, laying his head against her shoulder. Rapunzel smiled at this.

" But you know what Flynn, love can also bring a lot of good things too, like hugs and kisses and someone to spend your life with, maybe even a family. But you have to wait awhile before that happens, you`re not gonna know right away if someone is right for you, it takes time. Maybe Avery`s not the one, but you`ll never know until you let her in." Rapunzel continued.

Flynn looked up to his mother with the eyes of a little boy who needed his mom, rather than a 17-year-old who didn`t care about anything.

" So Flynn? You gonna give it a chance?" Rapunzel asked finally. Flynn nodded slowly.

" Yeah, I think I will." Flynn decided. " Thanks mom, I love you."

Rapunzel`s heart swelled as her son hugged, her not out of guilt or order, but out of love.

" I love you too." Rapunzel whispered as a tear left her eye.

* * *

**The fells! I thought `Punzie could use more screen time so here we go, Flynn was originally going to talk to Eugene about Avery, but I thought that Rapunzel would make a more comforting character. So what do you think? I know it`s short but, I really needed to put something up today. Please review, hugs and kisses to you all!**


	11. Snow day

The morning after Flynn`s `talk` with his mother, the clouds were rolling over head. Meaning either two things, one: the winter had come early, or two: Elsa decided it was going to be a snow day. If you chose the latter, then you were right.

Flynn had just woken up, because of a chill in the air, Flynn couldn`t stand the cold, he was after all, practically made of sunlight and warmth. Flynn slowly got out of bed, and walked over to his window, seeing a beautiful white blanket covering everything as far as the eye could see. Flynn sighed, he knew his aunt Elsa was trying to make fun for everyone, but he absolutely hated snow.

Flynn then went over to his wardrobe, getting dressed as though he was going into a blizzard. He knew he would freeze if he had anything less.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall...

Oh! Elsa thank you! We never get snow in Corana, oooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Rapunzel squealed, practically jumping out of her chair in excitement. Eugene smiled, he loved how she was so happy about almost everything, she`d never lose that innocence she had when they`d first met.

Avery was also excited about the snow, she`d seen it of course, but snow reminded her of home. Avery`s thought soon turned to a certain blonde prince. I wonder if Flynn`s awake yet, wait why do I care, that`s creepy. He looks so sweet when he`s sleeping though, part of me just wants to watch him. Stop it, quit being a stalker Avery.

Avery shook her head slightly, that kiss last night had her all discombobulated.

Just then, a sneeze was heard from the doorway, where the prince in question stood, with a long scarf wrapped round his neck and a sweater and boots. Flynn pulled the scarf securely around his nose and sat next to Avery, no not because he needed to, he just liked sitting with her.

Avery melted at the sight of Flynn bundled up, it made him look so innocent.

" Are you going outside after you eat Flynn? You look ready for a blizzard." Avery said softly. Flynn looked up, the scarf still obscuring his nose and mouth.

" No way, I hate snow or anything cold really. It`s freezing in here." Flynn complained, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf. This was the only thing wrong with Arendelle, all the snow, why couldn`t it be sunny?

" Flynn that`s too bad, because we`re all going outside today. Mother`s orders." Eugene quipped, knowing Flynn wouldn`t take kindly to the idea. Flynn sunk low into his chair, why did he have to go?

Don`t worry Flynn," Christen said in a mock caring tone, " you`ve got Avery to keep you warm.

Flynn sank even lower, if that were possible, and pulled the scarf around him up and over his face, to hide his blush.

After breakfast, the royals left to go play in the snow, most of the princesses decided against it though, only Avery, Abigail and Beatrix went along. And the only reason Abigail and Beatrix had come was because Avery was going, and they didn`t want her to be alone with Flynn.

Flynn fell behind sulkily, not really excited about this `snow business`. Avery saw that Flynn wasn`t really into all the fun, and decided to help him out a bit.

" Hey." Avery said, making Flynn jump. Flynn calmed himself after he saw it was her.

" Hey." He replied,sounding completely miserable.

Avery sat down next to him, a little closer than need be.

" You know, it`s not that cold once you get used to it. It`s actually really fun." Avery coaxed, referring to the snow. " Of course, it`d be a lot more fun if you`d play too." She added sweetly, looking up at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Gosh she`s cute. Ugh, don`t go all gaga, you`ve been in love with her for like, what? 5 minutes? Don`t be a sap. Flynn mentally scolded himself, but the look on her face, he felt like he`d give her anything in the world.

" Sure." He said accidently, the words slipping out before he could stop them. Avery`s eyes lit up, as she pulled him over to a snow bank.

" Go on, touch it." She encouraged. Flynn groaned, he did not want that stuff on him. " Do it, it won`t bite." Avery pressed.

Flynn rolled his eyes, and reached out to hold some of the vile white stuff.

Flynn rolled it in his hands for awhile. " Am I having fun yet?" He asked sarcastically. He turned, but didn`t see Avery behind him anymore.

" Ava?" Flynn called, not noting Avery pulling back his collar and...

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHA!" Flynn screamed, as the icy snow slid down his back.

Avery laughed, she knew that would get him to do something. Flynn stopped his frantic wiggling after the snow melted. He turned to Avery, who was still laughing, with a hand-full of snow and stuffed it down her back as well.

Avery immeadiately stopped laughing, she too tried to wiggle the snow out of her clothes.

" It`s not nice when it happens to you, is it?" Flynn guffawed, rolling on the ground because of his laughter, he completely forgot about hating the snow.

" Ugh, Flynn that wasn`t funny!" She complained, though she`d done the same thing not ten minutes ago.

" Yeah it was!" Flynn countered still laughing.

" Well, isn`t this lovely? What are you two lovebirds up to, eh?" Elsa called from the distance.

" Oh, noth- Hey, we`re not lovebirds!" Flynn called back, going red for the second time that day.

" Okay, but it`s time to come inside, we`re having hot chocolate!" Elsa said, not buying the `we`re just friends` act.

Flynn perked up at the word chocolate. " Come on Ave, let`s go, before Christen drinks it all." He said, helping up the petite princess and holding her hand all the way back inside.

Once inside, all eyes were on the two young royals. Flynn looked at them strangely.

" Um, can I help you?" He asked.

" Did your hands get frozen together, or..." Said Christen, gesturing to the two`s still locked hands.

They both blushed at the statement and pulled their hands out of the other`s grip.

" Aw, how sweet. Christen don`t tease them." Ana scolded, Christen merely nodded, listening for the time being.

Flynn and Avery naturally sat next to each other, making the quiet Christen speak up once more.

" Has anyone noticed that Flynn and Avery always sit next to each other? Why is that Flynn?" Christen teased, despite his mother`s words.

" `Cuz I like her." Flynn replied nonchalantly, making everyone stop and stare, and causing Avery to blush a deep red.

Flynn looked to them, " What? I`ll own it." He said, like it wasn`t a big deal, and to him, it really wasn`t.

Christen was the first to recover, " Oh? And what exactly do you like about her Flynn." He chided, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" Shut up." Flynn said, too embarrassed to think of a more witty come-back.

" Alright boys, that enough." Rapunzel said warningly. and that was the end of the discussion.

After lunch, everyone went on to do whatever it was they did, with Flynn hanging back to talk to Avery about something.

Avery walked into the girl dorm with a dreamy smile on her face, which Ana instantly took notice of.

" Where were you, and what`s with that face." She prodded.

" Oh, Flynn just wanted to ask me something." She said care-freely.

" And what did he ask?" Ana prodded once more.

Avery looked over to her, " He asked me to..."


End file.
